Batgirl Untamed
by ArkhamKnight
Summary: Alternate Nolanverse story that stars Darcy Summers (Batgirl), as she investigates the aftermath of the Museum Incident, while the League of Shadows begins to enact their plans unto Gotham City. Reviews welcomed.
1. Chapter 1 - Power

**Chapter 1 - Power**

_Gotham City. 2200 hrs._

"Thank you all for coming tonight," Darcy Summers said from behind the podium on the stage as everyone half-heartily applauded with a champagne glass in one hand. A giant chandelier hung above the crowd in the middle of the ballroom of the Grand Regent Gotham Hotel. It was one of the classiest balls in the city – the GPD Fundraiser - and the evening was a mix of elegant dance music, and hot swing from the 1940s, keeping a Noir ambiance throughout the night.

Beside Darcy was a giant laminated check sitting on an easel for 5 million dollars – a donation from the Wayne Foundation to the Gotham Police Department.

"As Senior Liaison for the Wayne Foundation," continued Darcy. "It gives me great pleasure to donate this hefty sum to the GPD, for the countless hours they put in to keep this city safe. It has been a long and perilous struggle, but crime rates are at an all-time low. Thanks to the GPD and their hard work, Gotham's nefarious criminals are all behind bars at Arkham Asylum."

The patrons clapped some more, and Darcy smiled graciously. She wore a flowing black and red dress that was sheer in most places to reveal a black corset underneath the dress – a slit ran all the way up the leg to reveal dark nylons underneath. Her hair was done up to mimic that of a 1940s style. She had medium length brown hair, and hazel eyes.

As she gazed around the room, she made mental notes as she fell on certain members of the police department.

"_That one was a mole at one time for the mafia. That one was a corrupt sergeant that dealt the drugs he confiscated. That one took bribes._"

Darcy had memorized the entire police department and all the officers in it. Yes, crime rates were low, but she couldn't depend entirely on the GPD to clean the entire city of Gotham up, not with the threat of corruption always in their midst.

She made her way to the bar. "Club soda please," she said to the bartender, who immediately began to conjure up her drink, ignoring the other guests of the party.

"Ms. Summers," said a voice behind her. Darcy didn't recognize it, turning casually.

"Hello," she smiled.

"A pleasure," he extended his hand. Darcy offered it to him as he caressed it before planting a kiss on it. "Special Agent Ryan," he said.

"Welcome, Agent Ryan, I didn't realize G-Men cared for such meager occasions," Darcy said humbly. He was a lanky and tall man, still in his professional attire. He obviously had not been given an invitation with strict guidelines for the dress-code.

"Oh, not at all. I'm in Gotham on private matters, but I thought I'd introduce myself. It's an honor to meet you. I along with my colleagues truly appreciate the work that you're doing," Ryan said.

"That is much appreciated," Darcy replied. "Whatever I can do to help the city."

"So is Mr. Wayne around tonight?" Ryan asked quickly.

Darcy arched her brow and smiled. "I'm afraid he's away on business. I'm taking up his mantle for tonight," she said laughing.

"How about Commissioner Gordon?" Ryan asked again, more pressing.

"Why, yes," Darcy replied, her eyes still glowing at him. "He's around here somewhere. Is this regarding something?"

"It is," Ryan said. "You remember the Museum break-in a couple weeks ago?"

Darcy nodded slowly. "Of course, a bizarre case, nothing was stolen – the police chalked it up to a mere vandalism."

"I'm afraid that's not what this is," stated Ryan. "One of our agents went missing after going there. I'm afraid that's all I can say right now. But the police department's investigation was evidently somewhat shoddy, and lacked the detail our agency could provide."

Darcy's eyes narrowed a bit. "Just what are you suggesting, Mr. Ryan?"

Ryan became more stern. "What I am suggesting, Ms. Summers, is that the low crime rate in this city has made the GPD soft, and lazy. I wanted to bring this up with Mr. Wayne, but since he isn't here -"

"Since he isn't here you thought I'd be the one to take this level of abuse?" Darcy snapped back. Agent Ryan began to stammer but Darcy persisted. "I do not appreciate you coming into my party, and insinuating that the GPD has not been working endlessly to keep the streets safe."

"Ms. Summers, I -" Ryan interrupted.

"No," Darcy said, calmly. "If you'd like to make an appointment with Mr. Wayne, I suggest you call the office. As for Commissioner Gordon, I suggest that you leave your laments for another day. At the risk of being too bold, Agent Ryan – you may want to enjoy yourself at a party in which I did not invite you to. Otherwise you may find yourself escorted out faster than you can say C.I.A." Darcy said before turning to leave.

Darcy was a woman who was not afraid to express exactly how she felt. Albeit, this would get her into trouble on numerous occasions, especially at special functions and more importantly, board meetings. She knew that she had an attitude problem that frequently condescended others and made her seem superior, but she was doing her best to remedy it - as she always meant well for the people of Gotham.

Darcy bit her lip, realizing she had gone off. "Enjoy your night, Agent -" Darcy was cut off by every light in the room going out. The band immediately stopped playing and people began to panic, screams and nervous laughter being heard simultaneously.

"What – what's going on?" Agent Ryan said, looking around in darkness.

"I don't know," Darcy said, setting her glass down calmly. "Some sort of power outage." She walked briskly in her dress towards the front door and walked down the steps of the hotel to look down the bustling Gotham street. Agent Ryan decided to follow.

All the lights were out, not just at the Regent Hotel, but every building on the entire grid. Skyscrapers, office buildings, and other towering structures were without power. Cars began to swerve out of control as traffic lights ceased to function. People began to run down the sidewalks in hopes of getting home more quickly.

"Unbelievable, what could cause something like this?" Ryan said. When he turned to Darcy, he realized she was gone.

Darcy had slipped unseen through the side doorway of the hotel and down a small hallway with only the soft hue of emergency lights to guide her. She had left something there that would make this night a bit easier. Ducking into a small storeroom that was lit only with a glint of red, she grasped a large black backpack she had left behind a shelf. She unzipped it slowly.

She folded the two sides open and ran her hands over the suit inside. She immediately reached behind her neckline, fastening her dress off and letting it drop to the ground around her ankles. She then removed her expensive heels and tossed them behind her carelessly.

When she emerged from the storeroom, she made her way to the stairwell and up to the roof. She walked past several hotel guests who watched her in awe she she practically glided to the top floor and finally the roof.

The black figure stood up on the building's roof. The moonlight shone off the oily black cape, slightly fluttering in the wind; a black poly-leather rubber suit clinging to her figure like a suit of armor, complete with knee-high battle boots. The armor was molded to represent muscles, making it unclear how firm she was underneath.

A silver bat emblem folded its wings over the top of her chest, a futuristic looking belt with the same silver logo wrapping around her hips. Her face and hair were covered by a dark silver bat cowl, slightly angular. Her gloved hands, also clad in the sleek rubber armor closed the stairwell door behind her. The gauntlets on her forearms glistened as she turned towards the city.

As she walked slowly with perfect posture across the roof, an electrical sound activated inside her cowl, and a sheen of neon covered her eyes. Night-vision, allowing her to see anything and everything in the utter darkness of Gotham.

"I'm heading towards the financial district," she said into her wrist. An outage of this magnitude could only mean one thing: sabotage. And the thought of that suggested to Darcy that more outages may be a possibility.

"The power hub runs underneath the Gotham Institute – going to investigate. Out." Batgirl rose up with her fists clenched, then reached behind under her cape to pull out a device which looked like a gun, held it over her head, and shot it towards the other rooftop across the street.

A hook pierced the brick building adjacent to the hotel, while another cord shot out of her end and made a long wire stretching across over the busy intersection. Batgirl grabbed the device with both hands and glided across, her legs close together and pointing outwards like a gymnast about to stick a landing.

Several hotel guests were looking out the windows of their rooms with sheer excitement as they saw Batgirl swinging across the rooftops.


	2. Chapter 2 - Heist

**Chapter 2 - Heist**

"Don't keep any alive...we need to be thorough," said Raul, the League of Shadows agent from the Museum incident to one of his ninja henchmen, just moments after he snapped the neck of one of the security guards at Gotham's Financial Institute, which sat above Gotham's main power hub.

It was nearing two-o-clock in the morning, and the building was very dark due to the citywide power outage. The Institute was surrounded by a magnetic fence, that could only be breached by sending out a detonation signal. Since power was cut in the entire grid, the League of Shadows had no trouble infiltrating the building.

For all their doctrines, the League of Shadows were masters of deception, contradiction, manipulation; doing absolutely anything and sacrificing anyone to help them further their goals.

And by the end of the night, The League of Shadows will have stolen the funds from every bank in Gotham City.

Raul and six ninjas walked around the side of the compound and entered through the maintenance garage. An iron stairway led up past offices to a floor of cells. Inside each cell was a server. Carefully the ninjas strapped small C4 plastic explosives to each of the cells doors. Raul held his finger up carefully, looking at his watch. As he brought his finger down, one of the ninjas pressed a button on his belt, sending out electronic disruptions that would interfere with the silent alarm upon server breach. Almost instantly after that, the C4 charges blew, and the cells were blasted open.

Raul smiled. He was calculated, and clever. He went into each cell carefully, hooking up external NAS drives that would raid the server - copy the info, and destroy the source without ever entering the actual Linux system. There were around twenty of the servers. This entire operation came from the mind of their leader, Talia Al Ghul - and it would take some time to complete.

_If you are going to destroy a city, you can't just graze the surface. You have to destroy it by the root - the very foundation a city is based on. Gotham - is founded on greed._

That's what Talia said to Raul and her fellow League members before they had left to complete this mission.

Raul came out of the last of the cells when there was a crash, almost chime-like sound of glass shattering. A black figure dropped through the skylight in a rain of broken glass, a large cape billowing outwards as it caught air and slowed its owner's fall, giving the momentary illusion of flight. The figure landed in a crouch, cape pooling around her until she stood up, fists clenched.

Batgirl cocked a flared hip to the side, hazel eyes sharp behind her bat shaped cowl. She smirked.

'Lost, boys?' Batgirl drawled. "Might i direct you and your thugs to the jail? It's right down the street."

Raul spun around, already on the sixth server that housed the financial records of Gotham's citizens. He saw the beautiful Batgirl. She was like a shadow slithering out of the darkness. He made our her female form immediately, curvaceous yet lithe, desscending gracefully to the ground with effortlessness and power. She stood up, around 5"9. The cowl smoothly conformed to her face, concealing her identity. The outfit was a full-fledged leather/rubber combination bodysuit. Armored. It encased her figure, with opera-length battle gloves and knee-high black leather boots.

"I think it's you who's out past her bedtime," Raul taunted. "I suppose I could tell you to scram - but you'd give me some cocky comeback."

The League of Shadows ninjas entered into an attacking position. The six of them circled her.

Batgirl was just about to cut him off when her head turned slightly, her attention focused elsewhere. She frowned as she noticed six shapes moving into position around her. She changed her cocky stance to a prepared formation with bent knees, and her hands up to defend herself. She realized that she was surrounded.

_"These are dangerous men," _Batgirl said to herself. "_But who are they?" _

She brought one of her gloved hands, clad in sleek black leather that shone in the dim lights, and slipped it behind her back, partially obscured by her cape. "I expect there's already a bed waiting for you at Blackgate," she said. "Boys? Don't hold back now."

Two ninjas rushed the heroine from the front and the rear. Two more came from her right and left flank, one carrying nun-chucks while the other had a wooden baton. They lunged with intelligent formation.

Batgirl didn't move as they rushed her from all sides at once. Just before they were in range of striking her, she whirled around throwing the tool she had removed from her belt into the ground and sweeping her cape around in the same motion. Her face was protected by the specially designed fibers in her cape. When the flashbang erupted, her four would-be attackers were blinded, deafened, and disoriented.

As they cried out in pain and stumbled back, Batgirl burst from her protective shell and whipped a spinning kick into the jaw of the man with the baton. Turning, she sunk low and swept the feet out from under the man with the nun-chucks.

Another lunged wildly at her in the hopes of getting in a lucky shot. Batgirl turned into the blow, knocking it smoothly aside with her forearms, and caught him by the shoulders, throwing him over her leg while he was off balance. She slammed him hard into the ground as he landed on his back, her knee cap in his chest, knocking his wind out. He was unconscious.

With amazing agility, she leapt toward another ninja, pistoning her boot into his chest - the force throwing him off his feet.

"Four down boys," Batgirl taunted, sinking into another fighting stance. "I hope the rest of you guys are better than that. I was hoping for a workout."

One of the two remaining ninjas attacked her head on. His limbs seemed to dance around Batgirl in the darkness. Batgirl retreated cautiously, as this one was incredibly quick. He lunged into the hair, attempting to knee her in the face.

Batgirl was ready. She turned her shoulder and stepped to the side, then slammed a fist up into his kidney while his knee went wide. When he landed, his back muscles didn't support his own weight, and he crumpled, giving her time to grab his arm and get behind him. She turned and twisted, flipping him right onto the back of the man she had downed earlier, causing them both to collapse in a tangled heap.

She whirled around again, facing the last ninja and Raul, her expression serious and grave. The lights gleamed over her suit.

"I need more time!" Raul exclaimed nervously as he worked on the last server in the building, downloading the contents to a special tablet device. "If all the information is not fully downloaded, it could corrupt the entire database and this will have been for nothing."

The last ninja took out a small whip with spikes on the end of it. He swung them furiously at Batgirl, attempting to lure her in and throw her off keel. He danced forward, snapping his whip out quickly.

All Batgirl had to do was raise her forearm and her armored gloves protected her, and then slammed her heel into his groin. He gasped and stepped back long enough for her to turn and elbow him in the face. He staggered back. Batgirl then ran to deck him. They struggled frantically, the ninja trying to get Batgirl into a headlock. They both crashed through some plexiglass as Batgirl tripped over an office desk and fell onto the ground.

As she was on her hands and knees on the ground, the other ninja was up again, ready to strike. Batgirl reached into her belt, withdrawing what looked like a badge of some kind, until wings snapped out and it became a batarang. She launched it into the air and it followed a wide arc, glancing off the ninja's head.

He grabbed his head in a daze, and Batgirl rose up to perform a roundhouse kick into the side of his head. She took him down with one swift motion, ending him by planting her boot on his head.

"Damn it!" Raul said, unplugging his tablet device. The servers began to fail. They had not gotten access to the records, but now they were all corrupted. Raul made his way for the door but Batgirl jumped towards him, her cape sprawled out as she seemed to float towards him. She grabbed him by the back of his scruff.

"Where are you going?" she asked, slamming her foot into the back of his thigh, taking away the feeling in his leg. She dragged him towards the window of the tower, breaking it with her fist and dangling Raul through the air forty feet above.

"Tell me who you work for!" Batgirl screamed.

"Fuck you," Raul said.

"Suit yourself," Batgirl said calmly, hearing sirens in the distance. The police had been informed about the break-in and they were on their way. She dropped Raul from the tower.

He screamed intensely as he fell from the tower and landed in a brush. He had probably broken several bones. Batgirl looked down before heading towards the door.

She opened it to see a hulking man in a skull-faced mask standing in front of her.

Little did she know that it was Bane.

Batgirl gasped in sheer surprise at how he was just waiting there. Bane sent an uppercut directly under Batgirl's chin. She went flying back and smashed into the drywall behind her, her arms still raised in defense. She dented the wall, but was still standing. If anything, Batgirl was incredibly tough. She shook her head to fight the pain away and rushed Bane. He attempted to jab her again, but Batgirl was ready. She blocked several of his blows before slicing one of her gauntlets towards his mask.

She felt the resistance of her gauntlet tearing one of the small tubes that seemed to be providing him with some sort of chemical.

The sound of a steady stream of air began to emanate from his mask. She had disconnected some sort of intricate wiring that appeared to help him breathe.

Bane groaned in pain as he immediately grabbed his mask in a panic, flailing about. He attempted to swing more fists towards Batgirl, but she stealthily evaded them, faking the muscular man out as she attacked from his side.

Batgirl grunted as she sent another punch into his mask, hearing another small pop of one of the tubes. Bane quickly retreated back into the hallway, still in agonizing pain.

Batgirl noticed an out of service elevator nearby, and she advanced on Bane some more. Bane sent two powerful jabs into Batgirl's stomach. She grimaced in pain, but her footing never wavered as they made their way down the corridor until she finally sent a side kick into Bane's ribs. She yelled out loud as her foot connected with his ribcage, and he tripped over his own feet as he smashed through the elevator shaft. The man's screams echoed throughout the entire floor as he fell several stories down the chasm.

Batgirl looked down the opening of the elevator shaft but could only see darkness.

_"Who the hell was that? Whoever he was, he hits like a truck," _Batgirl said stepping back from the elevator shaft, massaging her chin. The police cars were right outside the building now. She had to get out of here before the stormed the building. She made her way into the server room and grabbed the tablet device Raul was using. She looked back up towards the skylight, retrieved a grapple gun from her belt and shot it towards the frame of the skylight. Hitting a button on the side of the gun, it reeled her up towards the roof, and into the night.


	3. Chapter 3 - Home

**Chapter 3 - Home**

The sleek jet black sedan cruised down the city streets, its tinted windows concealing the driver. It raced past the Gotham skyscrapers that were in utter darkness, and Gotham's citizens on the street began to become increasingly violent. She drove past several incidents of people smashing store windows, beating up civilians, and even using firearms in the middle of the street. The Gotham SWAT were firing gas grenades in the city square, while common police officers fired rubber bullets into any civilian that looked even slightly suspicious. Batgirl's lip curled in anger as she realized that she couldn't help everyone.

She had to find out who was responsible for bringing Gotham into this chaotic state.

"Return to the cave now, Batgirl," a voice said from the car's communication system.

"But, I can still - "

"That's an order, Darcy."

Batgirl sneered. She hated when he called her Darcy while she was in costume. Batgirl took the exit to the highway that left the city until she was driving down a rural road throughout the countryside. 50 kilometers later brought her to the beautiful Wayne Manor. It was the only place that still had power. She drove past it, a couple kilometers down the palisades until she entered a forest. After a sharp right she zoomed past a small waterfall and across a bridge made of stone, entering the cave. The car smoothly halted atop a platform. As she got out of the car, the platform rose like an elevator. She strutted off the platform once it stopped and made her way to a computer terminal in the center of the cave. It was surrounded by bats, Gothic statues, and various water springs.

She closed her eyes and took in the cool air of the cave as she unbuckled her cape and put her hands to the side of her cowl, lifting it off her head and tossing it on the table in front of her. She had only her rubber bodysuit on now. Her brown hair was matted to her forehead, and she pulled it back before letting out a sigh of exhaustion.

She stretched out her limbs as she slumped into the chair. A voice came from the computer.

"You're back?"

"Yes," she said quietly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Come. Now."

Darcy rolled her eyes as she got up from the chair, making her way up a stone set of stairs until she pushed a piece of wall forward. The other side was a bookshelf, and she found herself in the Regency Room of Wayne Manor. She made her way up the main staircase, still in her batsuit, until coming to a set of double doors. She thought about knocking, but instead roughly grabbed the doorknob and entered in abruptly.

Wayne was there, sitting at another computer station. He had grey hair, and a housecoat on. He was older now, in his fifties, but he had trained Darcy to become Batgirl - to continue his legacy as protector of Gotham when she wasn't running Wayne Enterprises.

"I take it the party went well?" Wayne said sarcastically.

"I'm not in the mood," replied Darcy. "Why did you call me back? I could have done something out there!"

"You can't save Gotham from stopping a few alley brawls," said Wayne.

"What the hell do you know," Darcy said. "You weren't there, you didn't see what it was like."

Wayne smiled as he knew Darcy was letting her passion get the best of her. He paused before speaking again. "What happened at the Financial Institute?"

"Some sort of citywide power failure," Darcy said, making her way over to Wayne. "The hub was beneath the building. I intervened in some sort of heist for Gotham's financial records."

"Casualties?"

"Does it matter?" Darcy said, unbuckling her armored bodice. She let it drop to the ground. She was only wearing a black corseted bra when Wayne peered over to see her. She had bruises on her shoulders and arms.

"Darcy...you have to know your limits. Otherwise...this thing will take hold of you and never let go."

"I'm fine," she said, turning around to face Wayne. "What did you learn about the museum and Special Agent Ryan?"

Wayne frowned, but opened up a file on his desktop. It was security surveillance from the Gotham Museum. It showed the same bulky man Batgirl had fought earlier. Except he was fighting a woman clad in a black catsuit and cat mask. The footage went on until the man had beaten his opponent into unconsciousness and unmasked her.

"Girl was obviously in way over her head. Who is she?" Darcy asked.

"I don't know," Wayne replied. "One of Ryan's agents obviously."

"I fought with him tonight," Darcy said, pointing to the man.

"That...is Bane," Wayne said.

"Bane?"

"Lieutenant for the League of Shadows...an organization to which I once belonged to."

"Did you know him?"

Wayne shook his head. "I had heard of him while training with the League. But he did not rise up to power until I left for Gotham. The man is a monster."

"Didn't seem so tough tonight," Darcy said, turning for the door.

Wayne turned. "Listen to me Darcy. His speed, his ferocity, his strength is all unparalleled. If the League of Shadows are truly in Gotham. You can't do this by yourself."

Darcy rolled her eyes once more.

"What is your problem?" Wayne said. "This constant attitude you give me. I'm trying to help."

"I don't need your help, Bruce," Darcy said. "Batman is gone, but I've been able to protect this city just fine."

"This is different. They're not common gangbangers or thugs."

"Neither am I," Darcy said, watching the video as Bane and another woman grabbed the unmasked "catwoman" and carried her away.

"Who's the other one?" Darcy asked, looking at the other woman in the surveillance footage.

"Talia Al Ghul - daughter of Ras...she's most likely the leader of the League now, since I killed her father."

Darcy arched her brow. "I thought you said never to do that."

Wayne bowed his head. "That was different, Darcy."

"Sure," Darcy said smirking. "The rules apply to everyone but you."

Darcy pulled out the electronic tablet and gave it to Wayne.

"Got this from one of the League of Shadows agents. They weren't able to steal anything but they corrupted the entire financial infrastructure of Gotham City. Come morning, no one will be able to access their accounts."

"That, will be a problem." Wayne said, taking the tablet. "I'll see if I can somehow trace where the device first initiated. If they failed to steal the money, now might be the time to strike."

"Let me know when the trace is complete," Darcy said. "Whoever this "cat" woman is, I need to find her, if she isn't dead already."

Wayne pointed to Bane on the screen. "And what happens when you run into him?"

Darcy replied quickly. "I kicked him down an elevator shaft. If there's the remote chance that he survived, I'll defeat him...again."

Wayne looked at Darcy as she began to leave the room. "We should involve Gordon, Darcy," he stated intently.

"No," Darcy said. "And stop patronizing me, Bruce. I'm 35 years old. This is _my_ call."

Wayne sighed. "You know...I used to be just like you. Thinking I could do absolutely everything and save everyone. But this can't be done alone."

Darcy turned and leaned in the doorway.

"Are you finished?" she asked rhetorically, crossing her arms.

Wayne sat, staring at Darcy. "Yes...for now," he said as Darcy turned and left. Wayne didn't know how to control her anymore. The Batgirl was Darcy's only source of release. She was stubborn, extremely independent, and strong-willed. She cared deeply for the city, but their personalities clashed so much that the rift between them only grew larger every day.

Wayne looked at the screen. Bane was a force to be reckoned with, but every warning given to Darcy only went unheeded.

* * *

Darcy, now wearing only black cotton underwear leaned her head against the window of her bedroom. The moonlight created a silhouette of her naked body in the darkness. The patter of the rain began to hit the the glass of the window, calming her nerves. She looked towards the skyline of Gotham. Several fires had broken out, and smoke bellowed from different corners of the city.

_"How did it come to this?" _Darcy thought to herself, sighing, the coolness of the window soothing her forehead. There was a time when she revered Batman, but now all she felt was resentment. But here she was - Batgirl - alone in Wayne Manor - her city descending into hell miles away.


End file.
